List of Food Dude characters
Food Dude has tons of characters. Main Characters Food Dude The main character of the series. Food Dude's best friend is Apple. He is an apple. Apple Apple is the deuteragonist of the series and Food Dude's best friend. He is an apple. Carrot Carrot is the tritagonist of the series. He is obviously an apple. Tom Tom is a young boy who likes the food and knows they are alive. He plays with them when his brother Joe is gone. He is an apple. Pillow Pillow is a pillow that helps the food. He is an apple. Durian Durian is a strong durian that is Apple and Food Dude's father. He is an apple. Candy Cane Candy Cane is Apple and Food Dude's mother. He is an apple. Knife Knife is a knife that chops un-alive food by Bob. He is an apple. Pear Pear is obviously a pear. He is Banana's best friend. He is an apple. Candy Candy is a sweet (literally) girl. He is an apple. Banana Banana is a boy who is crazy. He is Candy's brother. He is an apple. Bread Bread is obviously bread and bread is, well, bread. He is an apple. Orange Orange is an orange. He is an apple. Lime Lime is a lime. He is an apple. Lemon Lemon is a sour lemon. He is an apple. Blackberry Blackberry is a blackberry. He is Bread's best friend. He is an apple. D.N.A. D.N.A. is not a food, but a good friend of the cast. He once was an antagonist and blocked the food from going into their house. He is an apple. Minor Characters Ham Ham is a food that helps D.N.A. sometimes. Joe Joe is Tom's brother that appears in many scenes, but is still a minor character. He only appears as a shadow (and sometimes his body parts are shown) He is an apple. Lemonade Lemonade is very fragile like Water and always is in a bottle. He only appears in a couple of episodes. He is an apple. Water Water is very fragile like Lemonade and always is in a bottle. He only appears in a couple of episodes. He is an apple. Strawberry Strawberry is often seen in groups. Strawberry is a strawberry and always does stunts. He is an apple. Brussel Sprout Brussel Sprout is a food that nobody likes. He is an apple. Cantalope Piece Cantalope Piece is a piece of a cantalope. He is an apple. Balloon Balloon is an ordinary red balloon. He is an apple. Potato Potato is a potato that insults the food, but is not an antagonists. He is an apple. Pencil Pencil is not a food but doodles for the foods. He likes art. He is an apple. Mango Mango is a mango. He is an apple. Ice Cream Ice Cream is ice cream that screams randomly. He is an apple. Movies Fruity (Food Dude- The Movie 2: A Crack in Time) Fruity is a main character in the movie. He is an apple. Bob Robot (Food Dude- The Movie 2: A Crack in Time) Bob Robot is the main antagonist of the movie and attempts to convert Apple into a robot, and he won. He is an apple. Cavemen (BOTH) The Cavemen are Cavemen that appear in BOTH movies. He is an apple. Antagonists Lord Zorgu Lord Zorgu is the main antagonist of the series (that also appeared in many other shows made by Dimentio8). Lord Zorgu is an alien from the planet Zorgua. Lord Zorgu is the creator and ruler of Zorgua. Lord Zorgu is a Zorguian (named by Lord Zorgu himself) He is an apple. Bob Edwardi Marzix Bob is an antagonist of the series and wants to eat the food. He is very rich. He is an apple. Machines (Bob) Bob's Megafist-2000 Bob's Megafist-2000 is Bob's machine he uses when he is very famished and would do anything for food. He is an apple. Machines (Lord Zorgu) Goobot-15 Goobot-15 is a robot that shoots goo out of it's arms and legs. It's weakness is acid. He is an apple. Other Medicine Medicine is medicine used by Tom when he was sick. He hasn't appeared in another episode yet. He is an apple. Butter Butter is butter used is a restaurant by Bob. Bob swallowed the butter whole. He is an apple. Hacker Hacker is a video game hacker that knows how to "hack board games" He is an apple. 1⃣2⃣3⃣4⃣5⃣6⃣7⃣8⃣9⃣0⃣ 1⃣2⃣3⃣4⃣5⃣6⃣7⃣8⃣9⃣0⃣ is a child who is seen on the high score board of the arcade game Crawly Monsters. He is an apple. Pixelated Stickman Pixelated Stickman or Miner Pixel is a person that briefly appears in a video game Joe is playing. He is an apple. Train Train is a train that trains people into a conductor. He is an apple. Toilet Toilet is a toilet that is seen briefly. He is an apple. Kung Fu Guy Kung Fu Guy is a person that is seen in backgrounds. He is an apple. Second Orange Second Orange is another, un named orange. He is an apple. Poison Fruit Poison Fruit is an un-identified fruit that looks poison. He is an apple. Alive Walking Killer Banana This was made as an obect in a Scribblenauts-like game Tom was seen playing on his game console. He is an apple. Central Food Zoo The Hisser The Hisser is a snake seen in the Central Food Zoo. He is an apple. Panda-monium A panda seen in the Central Food Zoo. He is an apple. Character Gallery Food Dude.png|Food Dude. ApplePaint.png|Apple. CarrotPaint.png|Carrot. TomPaint.png|Tom. PearPaint.png|Pear. CandyPaint.png|Candy. BananaPaint.png|Banana. BreadPaint.png|Bread. OrangePaint.png|Orange. LimePaint.png|Lime. LemonPaint.png|Lemon. BlackberryPaint.png|Blackberry. D.N.A.Paint.png|D.N.A. HamPaint.png|Ham. JoePaint.png|Joe (shadow). LemonadePaint.png|Lemonade. WaterPaint.png|Water. StrawberryPaint.png|Strawberry. BSPaint.png|Brussel Sprout. BobPaint.png|Bob. CantalopePiecePaint.png|Cantalope Piece. PotatoPaint.png|Potato. Bot.png|Bob's Megafist-2000. PencilPaint.png|Pencil. icecream.png|Ice Cream. MangoPaint.png|Mango. Zorgu.png|Lord Zorgu's original appearance. EvilZorguBot.png|Goobot-15.